womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
NWA-TNA PPV 18: October 23, 2002
The drama between April Pennington, Syxx Pac, & Brian Lawler escalates. Priscilla becomes a factor in Jorge Estrada's match. Event recap Goldy Locks backstage We go backstage and Goldylocks is trying to do an interview with Brian Lawler, but Lawler is more interested in looking out the arena door for some reason, presumably looking for April. Goldy tries to talk to him about his match with BG James and Lawler gets pissy with her, stating that he knows he’s got a match, that’s why he’s there! Goldy’s had enough and shoots back that she KNOWS that, she wants to know his thoughts on it. That seems to snap Lawler out of his own head and he apologizes to Goldy and says that he’s under a lot pressure right now and even offers to do the interview later. Goldylocks is talking to Jerry Lynn. She asks about his knee and Lynn admits that his knee is still messed up, but shrugs it off, saying that he’s worked hurt before. Goldylocks suggests postponing the match until next week, but Lynn refuses. There’s no off season in pro-wrestling and he’ll do the match this week. Lynn continues and says that he’s tired of all these young guys using him as a stepping stone and not respecting him and vows to make Sonny Siaki respect him. At this point, for reasons only known to him, Lawler wanders in and looks nuttier than before and asking where the elusive April is. The acting is really bad, but maybe that was on purpose. Syxx Pac, Brian Lawler, & April Pennington After Lawler cost Syxx-Pac the TNA X-Division Title, Pac came to the ring and said that he started seeing April as a "rib" on Lawler He noted that it became more serious, "because she's a hell of a piece of ass " He called Lawler out so they could settle their differences in a fight, with the winner getting April Lawler came out and said that he didn't want April anymore because "she's used, she's a piece of trash " April ran out and said that she still loved Lawler, but Pac forced himself on her Pac called her a "no-good, lying bitch" and Lawler attacked them It took several referees and TNA security to pry them apart. Match results * Singles match: BG James pinned Brian Lawler in 4:40 with a rollup after Lawler saw his girlfriend April Pennington on the entrance stage with Syxx-Pac and they started kissing; This match started immediately after the previous Scott Hall vs Jeff Jarrett match; After the bout Lawler, who apparently did not even notice losing, cried in the ring and then up the ramp as Pac laughed and gloated. * Singles match: Jorge Estrada (with Priscilla) pinned Ace Steel in 6:25; AAfterwards, Steel attacked Estrada and Plumtree came out to protest. Priscilla jumped on Plumtree and put on a sleeper hold until she was thrown off by Plumtree. Critical reception Notes Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:April Pennington Category:Athena (Amy Young) Category:Goldy Locks Category:Lollipop Category:Priscilla (TNA)